Sword of Aeons
}} The Sword of Aeons is a bloodforged ancient weapon in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary, in which securing the sword against Jack of Blades becomes a major plot line. The sword is revealed to have an ancient connection to the bloodline of the protagonist. To be activated, the Sword requires the blood of a descendant of the Archon. Before it can be activated, however, the seal on it must be broken. In order to do so, one wishing to gain the Sword must travel to the abbey in Hook Coast with at least one descendant of the Archon (although if what Maze says while performing the ritual is any indication, it is preferable to have more) and complete some sort of ritual near the front of the temple. Once that happens, the Septimal Key appears, and must then be used to activate the Focus Sites throughout Albion; doing so reveals the sword. To achieve full power, the Sword requires the death of at least one descendant of the Archon per user. The precise reason for this is never stated, although it likely has to do with the fact that William Black was its first human wielder and his soul dwells within the sword. The sword itself is acquired in the Chamber of Fate, after Jack of Blades is defeated. In order to wield it, the Hero must sacrifice his sister. The Hero may also opt to cast it into the vortex opened by Jack's death, which destroys the sword. In Fable: The Lost Chapters, choosing to destroy the Sword of Aeons gives the Hero the option of receiving Avo's Tear, an equally powerful sword. The sword has an attack strength of 550 points in the original Fable, reduced to 230 points in The Lost Chapters. Description The oldest of all weapons. The Sword of Aeons was bloodforged long before the Old Kingdom. Once unlocked, its power is the power of all Albion. Appearance The Sword of Aeons is an ornate, ancient sword that holds immense power. The pommel is golden-yellow, in the shape of a cone with a semi-circle attached to the base of the cone. The handle is red with golden decorations imprinted vertically down the handle, on the bottom of the handguard there is also four yellow prongs in a curved horn like shape that creates a star formation and points downwards. The handguard is a dark grey which goes down in a way of a jester's hat with two knobs at the end of the handguard. The sword has a double-edged, polished steel blade. The blade is notched near the middle and has a thin fuller (Blood Groove). History The Tales of Albion reveal that the Sword of Aeons originally belonged to Jack of Blades, but was stolen from him by William Black, when the latter was sucked into the Void. The sword spoke to Black, promising to help him slay the Court if he surrendered his soul. This was agreed, and Black used the sword to defeat the three members of the Court, and ultimately free Albion. Trivia *The moral opposite to the Sword of Aeons is Avo's Tear, obtainable only if the Hero is good and chose to destroy The Sword of Aeons. *It is possible to get both The Sword of Aeons and Avo's Tear by defeating Jack, then hero saving with the sword in hand. Then quit, and start the game again. When starting again, you will appear in front of the Chamber of Fate doors before fighting Jack. Not only will you be able to kill Jack with the sword, but you can now spare Theresa, and then be able to retrieve Avo's Tear. **This appears to have been fixed in the PC/Steam version of Fable TLC, upon restart, you start back in the map room, equipped with the stick. The same happens if you play Fable on the Xbox 360. **If you do kill your sister, you must watch the full credits to get the Sword of Aeons (Fable) *It is possible to obtain the Sword of Aeons as early as the "Wasp Menace" quest, to do this the player must purchase both the Assassin Rush and Summon spell and enter the Chamber of Fate in the Guild. The player must simply line themselves up on the second highest "layer" in the room and summon a wasp in the stairs, then the player simply has to just lock onto the summoned wasp and turn the camera towards the floor while spamming Assassin Rush. If done properly, the player will clip through the floor and be under the map where the sword will just be sitting for the taking. (Please note: the summoned wasp must be clipping in the stairs, NOT ABOVE THE STAIRS; Please also note: only a wasp can be used as all other creatures are too large to clip through the stairs) **Confirmed in all versions (Original, TLC, and Anniversary), however in Anniversary it seems to be significantly harder to pull off. **If the player decides to not kill Theresa during the fight against Jack of Blades' human form, then the sword will disappear from the player's inventory as it normally would, sadly. **It has been theorised that Avo's Tear may be obtainable through similar means, although a clip through the ground has yet to be found in the Heroes' Guild. Gallery Sword of Aeons.jpg The Sword of Aeons.jpg Sword of aeons 01.jpg 497063-sword of aeons large.png See also * Avo's Tear es:Espada de los Eones pl:Miecz Aeonów Category:Fable_Weapons